Secrets Shared
by Tallybird
Summary: Dick told Bruce one of his biggest secrets and Bruce didn't like it... at all. Crying and upset, Dick runs through the rain to find the one person he knows can make him feel better. Who does he run to? Wally. Rob/Kf. Rated what it is cuz boy/boy relationship. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: you know the drill… Young justice isn't mine and it sadly never will be because if it were none of the canon things would be cannon and all the non-canon things, like this pairing right hur, would be canon.

Yeah, just needed to work on kissing scenes for some other fics so I figured why not get this little bunny out of the way and work on that too?

* * *

"Wally! The door!" Barry shouted from the other room.

"Okay, okay!" he whined as he got up to go answer the faint knock. As he walked down the hall he passed a window and heard the sharp pings the rain drops were making on the glass. When he opened the door a small, wet form immediately grasped him around his waist.

"Wally! I… told… a-and Bruce… he- he just… and I left… and I just… Wally!" he choked out between sobs.

"Hey! It's okay! Just get inside, and we can work all this out, okay? It'll be fine." He cooed as he pulled Dick inside, "You're completely soaked! We need to get you out of those clothes. Come on, you can borrow some dry ones."

Wally dug through his closet, "Well, you're way smaller than me, so you probably need something with a drawstring so it won't fall off." He pulled out some faded red sweat pants and tossed them over to Dick. After a bit more rummaging he pulled out an old yellow tee-shirt, "This is the smallest shirt I have, but it still looks like it'll be huge on you."

He was right, it was huge on him. So much so that it completely exposed his shoulder. And, when he tied the drawstring, he estimated less than about half of the actual string was being used.

"Check it out, Dude," Wally exclaimed, "You're flying my colors."

"-s not my fault everything you own is red and yellow."

"Hey, not everything!" he exclaimed, "And you look cute anyways."

"Shut up," he whispered as he curled up into a ball on the far side of Wally's bed.

"Hey!" he called as he crawled onto the bed himself, "What's got you all screwy?"

"I told Bruce… something, and he got mad. He got really mad. He was really scaring me, Walls. So- so I ran out." He spluttered out.

"Dude, it's okay," he said as he put a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Bruce… Bruce may not be okay with it… with me anymore. I don't know. I mean I expected him to react, but not the way he did."

"What'd you say?" Wally asked timidly.

"It's… it's a secret. Only Bruce knows now, and after that… Wally, I was scared of him." He said, big, blue, tearful eyes staring into his.

"Dick, it's okay! You don't have to tell me."

"Wally, if Bruce can't even-"

He interrupted him by leaning in and wrapping his arms around the smaller teen. "You sound like you just need to relax." He whispered, "You need to stop thinking about it and do something else."

"Like what?" he mumbled, tears streaming down his face.

Wally, like always, acted too fast to let his brain catch up. His uncle always told him one day his acting without thinking would get him in trouble. Looks like that day will be today. "Well, when I'm feeling down, I go out, find a girl, and-"

"What are you-mmfgn!" Wally had stopped him by pressing his lips against Dicks. He broke away and Dick said nothing. In fact, he was frozen. His brain was telling him to do a large number of things, but none of them happened, except blushing. He definitely blushed.

Wally chuckled a bit before leaning down to give him another small peck on the lips. "I'll stop if you want me to, just say something."

That was the problem, he was frozen in shock. Wally continued distributing the kisses, each time coming up afterwards as if to ask permission to keep going. But, probably just to make sure he wasn't going to punch him. I mean he is the Boy Wonder.

Eventually, Wally stopped that and just started repeatedly kissing him. And, all Dick could do is shake under Wally's body which was slowly making its way on top of him, trapping him. Well, what had happened, happened. There was no going back to stop it before it started, and stopping it now wouldn't erase it. With that logic, it'd do more harm to walk away than it would to just go along with it.

Slowly Dick started responding. He started slowly relaxing his body and slightly, tentatively began kissing back. "You are taking this way to slowly!" Wally chuckled. He slipped his tongue out to lightly flick Dick's mouth with it, and it had the exact desired reaction. Out of shock, Dick audibly gasped and Wally took the opportunity of Dick's mouth being open to attack it more intensely.

Out of shock and a very slight annoyance Dick flung his arms, which had been previously hugging his knees, backwards. Wally noticed, and used them to his advantage by pinning the squirming boy down. His hands were now holding Dicks wrists down and he was straddled over his waist. He didn't care if the Boy Wonder would kick his ass for this later, he just wanted now to last as long as it could.

It seemed his prayers were answered once Dick slowly got accustomed to the new situation and began responding more intensely. Actually, after he had gotten over the initial shock and confusion, Wally was quite impressed with him. "Now I… understand… why they call you the Boy… Wonder!" he stammered between kisses and moans. "More like… Boy… Wonderful!"

A moan of a laugh escaped Dick's lips and reverberated into Wally's mouth.

"Getting a bit excited?" Dick said, referring to how Wally had started shaking- no, vibrating. He'd started doing it without knowing and tried to stop it but Dick was just so damn distracting, he couldn't concentrate hard enough.

"Whatever," he thought to himself, "I'm sure he secretly loves it."

Dick had honestly never been kissed before and defiantly not like this. Who knew Wally could be so… dominant? While part of him liked being controlled like this, he really wondered what it would be like for him to command Wally. With the way Wally had started trembling, he figured it'd be pretty easy.

He let Wally control for just a bit longer before he placed both hands on his chest and pushed him over onto his back. Thrusting all his weight, which wasn't much, onto Wally he resumed the kissing. Now he could experiment. He began bighting and sucking on Wally's lips, and his tongue was no longer confined to his own mouth. Though it was new to him, he liked it this way. And judging by the movement in Wally's… shorts, he liked when Dick was Dominant, too.

A little bit later Dick was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. His kissing slowly became a bit less harsh and eventually he ended up just lying next to Wally, wrapped in his warm embrace. He was extremely tiered. The sound of the rain was slowly lulling him to sleep. He thought about the day's events and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Wally asked with a lazy smile.

"That secret that Bruce found out about," he said softly as he drifted to sleep, "Was that I'm into you."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Hey… you see that review button… yeah that one, right there, did you know every time you press that button I get inspired to write more Kf/Rob… it's true chiz, bro. You should click it.


End file.
